Vaction Troubles
by Empv
Summary: The Watersons are on vaction going to surive out in the wilderness let's see out it turns out for them.
1. Chapter 1: In the forest and in the car

In a forest ,the Watersons were driving in the car" "So Mom,why are we in the forest again?" asked Gumball."Well ,Gumball we're in the forest because it's summer and I would like all of us to get some fresh air." said Nicole."Oh." said Gumball."Darwin, pass me our phones." ordered Gumball. Darwin got out his phone and got out Gumball's."Gumball ,you know that phones don't work because there's no Wifi in the forest right?" asked Anais."Please,our phones work all the time when me and Darwin are at a place ,not around home." said Gumball."That's true." said Darwin as they turned their phones on. It said on their phones that there was no Wifi . So Gumball and Darwin put their phones away."So what do we do when we're in a forest?" asked Gumball to Nicole."Well ,we experience the outdoors ,Gumball ,that's what all outdoor people do." explainedNicole."Outdoors!? Come on ,I wanna eat my marshmallows!" shouted Richard as he grabbed out a bag of marshmallows. "Richard ,we discussed about this new rule -no marshmallows in the car you remember what happened last vacation." said Nicole."No marshmallows in the car blah blah blah." mocked Richard.He eats the marshmallows.Nicole let out a sigh "What am I'm going to do with him?"She thought as she looks back on the road "That seems a good stop." said Nicole as she stopped the car at a opened area.


	2. Chapter 2:Our Camp

Nicole placed all the stuff in the opened area. She had a lot of trouble carrying the folded tents. Nicole asked softly "Richard would you help me?" But Richard was still in the car eating chips.

"Okay, I'll help after I'm finished eating." said Richard. Nicole speed up to him and growled at him. That scared Richard.

"Okay I'll help you!" He said nervously.

"Thank you honey." said Nicole sweetly. Nicole and Richard got busy moving all the stuff.

"I don't know how long we're going to be here anyway." said Gumball.

"Don't worry, Gumball we're not going to stay here long." said Darwin

"Yeah, I sure hope so." said Gumball. He stared outside the window.


	3. Chapter 3:At the campfire

In the nighttime ,Nicole was telling ghost stories to Richard and her kids . It was making Richard and the kids all cuddle up scared."Well ,good thing it isn't real right?" asked Gumball.

"Oh course it isn't Gumball." said Nicole.

"Yeah." said Richard as he slightly chuckled, "Let me to get the marshmallows."He slowly got up to go to the cooler where all the food is kept. He reached in to get the marshmallows. When he opened the cooler and grabbed the marshmallow bag,he realized it was empty. "Aww ..man ,Nicole ,it's empty." said Richard . As he looked up he saw a deer munching on something that might be the marshmallows! It turned and ran away. "I think that deer has it." said Richard finishing his sentence.

"Oh alright." Nicole rolled her eyes as Richard came back to the group. Everyone went silent.

"So ,Mom are you going to continue telling us about one of your ghost stories?" Gumball

"No ,not now." said Nicole.


	4. Chapter 4:Ahhhh!

Gumball,Darwin,Anais and Nicole were woken up by a sudden sound of Richard screaming ! They ran outside from their tents.

Gumball asked,"What's wrong, Dad?" Everyone gasped -Richard was being attacked by a bear ! His clothes were ripped off ! The bear scratched and clawed him ! He had a couple of bruises and scars and a black eye! Nicole gasped in shock! Nicole decided to fight the bear. The fight didn't took that long it. Quickly, the bear whimpered and ran away. Nicole was still standing even though she also got a couple of bruises and scars .

Darwin came up to her "Mrs.Mom?" Nicole looked down at him .

"Yes?"

"Are we ever going to survive?" asked Darwin.

"I'm not sure honey." answered Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5:Survival

The Next Day~

Nicole brings out a safety fence and put it around her family's camp.

"There! So we can be safe and no bears could attack us again.",Nicole said strongly.

"But ,Mrs.Mom ! What if we need to use the lake as our bathroom?",asked Darwin.

"Not Good! We should use a bucket if we have to go!". Nicole walked over to show her children a bucket that they could pee in.

"Mom.",said Gumball

"Yes ,Gumball?",asked Nicole.

"Can I have a private chat with Anais and Darwin?", asked Gumball. He pulled his siblings to a huddle. "Okay, how do you think we are going to do this with the fence she set up? Do you think we could do this?", continued Gumball.

Darwin and Anais nod in agreement. Gumball turned away from his siblings to face his Mom,"Challenge accepted.", he said.


	6. Chapter 6:Richard Goes Crazy

The Next Day~

The family are in their first day of being in the forest. They really don't know what they are doing and wind up just walking around in circles. Richard wasn't taking it so well. He knew he had packed food for his family, but, some of the food doesn't taste so good. Richard was just staring off at the lake thinking about why he was in this situation. Through the fence, the fish were flopping out of the water. They would quickly get air and pop back in the water. They looked unreal, almost too good for him to eat.

"Dad, what are you doing?", asked Anais.

Richard turned around to face Anais, "Don't worry Anais, Papa's going to make fish for dinner.",said Richard. He jumped over the fence, Gumball and Darwin ran to see what's going on.

"Dad what are you doing!?", shouted Gumball.

"I'm going to get fish!",shouted Richard, as he ran towards the lake.


	7. Chapter 7:Caching Fish(Almost)

As Richard ran to the river, he fought one fish with just his hands. When he caught it,Richard felt a slight tug. The fish that he caught and tried to bring it to his kids was connected to a bear who was underwater! He was holding on to the bottom of it's body. When it saw Richard, it let go of the fish! The bear growled at him! Richard did a nervous giggle and ran out of the water as fast as he could! He ran quicker and quicker! He could see the kids still watching through the fence. Richard jumped over the fence for safety. The bear was moving faster and now trying to break down the fence.

"Hurry get Mom!", shouted Gumball.

Richard ran to find his wife while Gumball,Darwin and Anais try to distract the bear. That only made it worse because the bear already broke down the fence the kids stood in fear not knowing what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8:Get In

When the kids stood,not knowing what to do. They turned around when they heard a sound of a moving vehicle. It was their car! At first, Gumball was confused as to who was driving. busurprise! Turns out to be Nicole Watterson

"Get in!",she demanded.

The kids and even Richard ran straight as they could into the car before the bear could use its claws on someone. Its in the way. In before Nicole drives off as quickly as she could onto the road turns out the best wasnt following them nobody said a word to what just happened what Nicole said as she stared straight into the revival mirror was "Were never going back there again."

The End


End file.
